Teen Titans 10 Years Later (Rewritten)
by DGWM
Summary: There are new Teen titans 10 years from now an the old ones have become mentors of the new What fights will come,What Fates spring anew,Will the new titans get along,what happens when another prophecy unfolds.APPS OPEN rated T for cussing,REWRITE


**Teen Titans 10 Years Later Rewrite**

**Hello to chapter 1 Of Teen Titans 10 Years Later I Am rewriting it because let's admit it... It sucked But no need to worry same OC's will be there now on to the story, Review problems and miss-spells please, and you can check the original Teen Titans 10 Years Later for the OC Form**

* * *

One Bright Sunny Day Began For The Titans. As usual in their free time Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Video games with Cyborg kicking Beast Boys Butt. Starfire and Robin were Training outside on the roof of Titans Tower. As Raven and Her new Student Silver Went To train in a Simulation Room.

Silver wore Black Skinny Jeans, A silver and purple top, Silver Converse Shoes, and a Purple Necklace.

Her Hair was Silver and Purple rolled up into a bun.(Since I made this Character and LOVE THE COLOR PURPLE mostly everything on her is Purple) Also She had Purple Eyes.

"Silver," Raven said looking at her disciple as she stared off into space.

"Hmm,"Replied Silver.

"What's up with you," Raven said.

"Ohh just thinking on how I got to become a Teen Titan."

*FLASHBACK*

It was in deepest parts of Jump City were our soon to be Hero was walking in the South Side of Town. (Mostly were crooks, robbers, and super villains stay, and also the side of town that the titans don't know about about)

"Oh, Hello Young Lady,"said an old lady that has set up a table and with purple cloth sitting on top of it, and on top of the cloth was a crystal ball.

"Hi," replied Silver.

"How about a free palm reading, girly."

"Sure, I guess a palm reading never hurt anybody," Silver said not noticing anything weird.

Silver handed the Old lady her palms as she said "Why are you in this part of town, there are really bad people around here?" Questioned Silver.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Silver laughed at the remark.

"I will begin now so close your eyes." Silver obeyed her commands and closed her eyes.

The lady grinned deviously as she closed her own eyes, as started repeating a chant.

"Lu my as sai, Li my as sai, Lu my as sai, Li my as sai, CHI." Once she said those words she started to scream wildly but Silver couldn't move because she was in a trance.

"Ee eh," Silver tried to budge but couldn't move all she could do was to see what was next.

Suddenly she stopped screaming and Silver then started levitating above the crystal ball.

"Ugh," Silver tried to move again but couldn't.

"Now your mine!" The lady said as she lifted her hand up to the Crystal Ball Releasing a Dark Aura around Silver.

"Hmm, this is no fun I wanna hear you scream your heart out," the lady said as she let Silver scream and shout as much as she wanted, and she got what she wanted, Silver screamed her heart out as tears released out her eyes.

"Yes Dear, Just a little more."

"P-Please St-Stop," Silver said as words actually escaped from her mouth.

" I will never st-," The old lady tried to say as Suddenly she was smacked in the face with a Bo Staff.

"Let her go," a voice said.

I don't wanna Hurt an old lady, so you better get moving!" Said another deeper voice.

"Please let her go Ma'm," said a higher voice.

Silver tried to turn her head to see who was trying to rescue her but still couldn't move.

"It doesn't matter anymore, so I will take my leave," the woman said as she left into the shadows with the Crystal ball shattering and Silver falling to the ground, fainted.

Silver woke up in the Titans Living room on their couch.

"I see your finally awake," said Raven.

"Who are you and where am I ?" Asked Silver.

"Your in Titans Tower, and I am Raven." Said Raven with her usual dull voice.

"Titans Tower?" Questioned Silver.

Raven Facepalmed and told Silver about the Teen Titans, The Tower and everything else she needs to know.

"Why are you telling me all of this anyway?" Asked Silver.

"Because of what that lady did to you," responded Raven.

"And what did she do to me?"

"She gave you powers, the same powers as me. Also that lady wasn't actually a 'lady' she was banshee, and before you ask what a banshee is, it's a ghost like creature who's screams curses you, and it also seems she has given you a another ability to send out supersonic screams."

"Hmmm?" Hummed Silver.

"Don't you dare do what I think your about t- AHHHHHHHH!" Raven yelled as she was cut off by Silver's supersonic screams.

"Silver stop when you use new powers you might drain your magic energy," Raven said ears covered.

After sending out her new ability Silver fainted and fell on the ground.

The doors to the living room then flew open showing the other four titans.

"What happened we heard screams!" Exclaimed Robin.

"Silver was just trying her supersonic scream ability," Raven responded.

"Oh, so did you tell she's gonna be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, that will have to wait until she wakes up," Raven replied. "It's good you guys brought her back her in time, she could've died."

"We would've brought you with us to investigate that side if town, but we decided to let you keep meditating," said Robin.

"Hope our newcomer will be ok being a hero," Starfire said.

"With Raven training her it will be fine," Cyborg said patting Starfire's shoulder.

"We'll I'm going to take her bed," Said Raven as she used her magic to carry Silver.

"We might as well go to sleep to," said Robin as they all went to bed.

*End Of FlashBack*

"Silver, seriously, stop daydreaming," Raven said agitated.

"Sorry," Silver said. "Let's get started."

Just as Raven was about to start the simulation, the towers emergency sirens went off.

"Titans Trouble!" Yelled Robin as they all went to see what was happening in the city.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it please Review**


End file.
